Despues del viaje
by DigitalGirl123
Summary: Ella se va, por años. Regresa y todo a cambiado. ¿Que pasaria si descubre que ya no es importante para el? Pasen a leer, espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Después del viaje

Capitulo 1 -Adiós-

POV. MOMO  
>Caminaba por las calles, pensando. Apenas hace unos minutos que se los había dicho y no a todos. La persona que no quería que escuchara la noticia que acabo de dar por suerte ese día no se presento en la base. Miraba las casas y me preguntaba, ¿Que pensaran los demás? Los había sorprendido demasiado al contarles eso y simplemente no podía creer que lo había hecho. Me prometí que ellos nunca sabrían nada, pero simplemente no pude cumplir eso.<p>

_[_]_[_]_[_]_[_]_[_

POV. HIBIYA  
>Llegue a la base y vi a los demás, deprimidos a mi parecer, además estaban serios, todos ellos.<p>

Hibiya: ¿Qué demonios les pasa? - pregunte fastidiado al ver dicha escena

Todos se sorprendieron y de un momento a otro cada uno hacia alguna actividad. Kido y Kano conversaban tranquilos, muy extraño. Seto y Mary se fueron a la cocina, supongo que a buscar comida para la albina. Ayano miraba nerviosa a Shintaro el cual solo devolvía la mirada y negaba levemente. Konoha se durmió rápidamente y Ene había desaparecido, mágicamente. Me acerque junto a los más sospechosos, Ayano y Shintaro

Hibiya: Pueden explicarme, ¿Que les sucede?

Ayano: E-Eh Lo-Lo que pasa... - contesto nerviosa mientras miraba de vez en cuando al peli negro que estaba a su lado

Shintaro: No paso nada - contesto como si nada y demasiado seco, estaba confundido y al parecer él lo noto y agrego: - O bueno, no paso nada que te importara

Ambos se levantaron y se alejaron de mi. Ahora estaba confundido, mientras no estuve si paso algo, pero no era de mi importancia. Las únicas cosas a las que no les tomo importancia son cosas referentes con animales, en especial gatos y a cierta rubia que en esos momentos no se encontraba cerca. Me acerque a la siguiente pareja, la peli verde y el rubio

Hibiya: Paso algo ¿no?

Kano: Que dices - dijo sonriendo - No ha pasado nada - obviamente sabia que mentía o lo presentía, lo mire unos momentos y después voltee a ver que decía la chica que estaba con nosotros

Kido: No es nada importante - se levanto un poco enojada y salió de la sala siendo perseguida por el rubio que le gritaba para que lo esperase.

Mi última esperanza se encontraba en la cocina ya que seguramente si le preguntaba a la chica cibernética, tomando en cuenta como es, nunca me lo diría sin que antes hiciera algo vergonzoso y el albina de nombre Konoha estaba profundamente dormido. Entre a la cocina y vi a la pareja susurrando, me acerque sigilosamente. Logre escuchar un poco de su plática

Mary: ¿En serio se irá? - decía mientras veía el dulce entre sus manos

Seto: Eso fue lo que ella dijo - contesto un poco triste, esperen un momento...

¿"Ella"? ¿Quién? Podrían estar haciendo un juego, pero se veían demasiado serios para estar haciendo eso. Lo más probable es que paso algo de mucha, repito mucha importancia y yo no sé nada. Tengo que averiguarlo, pensé mientras seguía escuchando

Mary: Pero no se puede ir - susurro mientras unas lagrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas - Ella debe quedarse... No quiero que Momo-chan se vaya...

Hibiya: ¿Qué? - dije, de lo sorprendido que estaba, claro los asuste con mi pregunta - ¿Quien se irá? - volví a hablar tratando de pensar con claridad... Ella no se podía ir, además porque se va sin querer decírmelo a mí

Seto: tranquilo - dijo un poco asustado ya que me vio así - Mary llama a todos - ordenó a la albina que asintió y se fue - ¡Rápido! - grito cuando ella se había esfumado - Siéntate

Hibiya: No - dije sorprendiéndolo - Quiero que me digas... ¡¿Por qué demonios se va?! - exclamé ya demasiado enojado

Seto: ¡Siéntate! - al parecer el también estaba frustrado y no lo culpo, por fin obedecí y me senté en ese momento llegaron los demás - Lo sabe

Mary: Es mi culpa - susurro mientras trataba de no llorar

Seto: No lo es, hay que contarle lo que paso - vio asentir a todos y comenzó a hablar: - Lo que paso fue...

_[Flash back]_  
>_[horas antes]_<br>POV. SETO

Momo: tenemos que hablar - dijo ella mientras nos veía a todos

Ene: ¿Que es lo que te preocupa Momo-chan? - pregunto tan energética como siempre

Momo: no es tanto que me preocupe... Lo que pasa es que... - suspiro y pude ver que trataba de tranquilizarse - Me mudaré... - la mire, demasiado sorprendido, todos lo estábamos eran unas palabras muy fuertes y no creo que jugara con eso - Me iré mañana y volveré e años

Ayano: Eso es demasiado tiempo - vi que trataba de no llorar, me preocupe y también me di cuenta de que todos estaba tristes incluyéndome

Momo: lo sé, pero no tengo elección, esto no lo decidí yo lo decidió la maldita empresa sin antes avisarme... Yo no quiero irme...

Mary: ¡No te vayas! - exclamo corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola

Todos nos levantamos y nos acercamos junto a ella, también a despedirnos. Ya no la veríamos en muchos años y ella no bendita de nuevo mañana. Dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y se fue no sin antes decir:

Momo: no se lo digan a Hibiya - dijo y salió del lugar para no volver a verla en años

_[Fin Flash back]_

POV. HIBIYA

Termine de escuchar toda la explicación. Demonios no veríamos a la anciana en demasiados años, bueno no es que me importe

_[_]_[_]_[_]_[_]_[_

POV. MOMO

Estornude, alguien hablaba de mi... Continúe haciendo mis maletas para el día siguiente. Termine de hacerlas aproximadamente como a las 3am y el vuelo salía a las 10am, me acosté y dormí hasta que mi alarma sonó, haciendo que me levantara y fuera a arreglarme.

_[10am, Aeropuerto]_

Llegue al aeropuerto y camine buscando la entrada para mi avión. Al llegar entre y me sentí nostálgica, hasta que el avión avanzo, mire por la ventana al momento que sobrevolaba las calles de la ciudad y una lagrima traviesa resbalo por mi mejilla, la limpie y antes de que perdiera de vista la ciudad donde conocí a todos mis amigos y donde crecí susurré:

Momo: Adiós.

-Fin Capitulo 1-


	2. Chapter 2

¡Amigos! ¿Como estan? Yo bien x3

Aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo de esta serie:3 Espero que sea de su agrado, gracias por sus reviews3 Espero tener pronot el siguiente capitulo. Sin mas los dejo leer

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2 -Después de 5 años-<p>

POV. MOMO  
>El aeropuerto estaba lleno, todas las personas se empujaban para llegar a su destino ya sea la puerta de salida o la puerta para entrar a su vuelo. Por mi parte, trataba de salir de ahí y aun me faltaban algunos metros para llegar. Empujaba, pisaba y seguía haciendo lo mismo, tenía que llegar a la salida, faltaba solo un poco. Fue en esos momentos en los que casi terminaba de salir cuando alguien me empujo haciendo que cayera de frente, cerré mis ojos fuertemente esperando el golpe, sin embargo nunca llego, un joven alto y castaño me había sujetado, evitando así mi caída.<p>

-¡Lo siento mucho! - me incline un poco si verlo a la cara y después seguí mi camino, tenía ganas de ver a los demás.

Todos estos años sentí que fueron infinitos, tenía tantas ganas de ver a todos, a Kano y Kido que al parecer se había vuelto más cercanos, a la pequeña Mary y al gran Seto, a Haruka y Takane que la verdad ella la vi, en su forma de Ene, varias veces ya que ella era la mensajera de todos, no puedo olvidar a mi hermano y a su novia, Ayano. En especial quiero ver a alguien, solo a esa persona. Pero primero iré a dejar estas odiosas y pesadas maletas.

-Señorita, ¿Quiere que le ayude con eso? - escuche una voz un poco chillona y a las vez con una pizca de burla. Conocía esa voz, perfectamente.

-Claro - dije sonriente mientras volteaba a ver al joven detrás de mí, el era peli naranja, alto y qué decir de su cuerpo, el era muy deportista, según yo ya que estaba en un club de natación, no sé si siga en el. Tomo una de mis maletas y comenzamos a caminar - No te veía desde hace ¿Qué? ¿2 años?

- 1 año y medio - contesto sonriente para después decir: - tu teléfono

- ¿Eh? - dije desconcertada para que después sintiera mi teléfono vibrar, claro, como pude olvidarlo el también tiene una habilidad: sabe que pasara dentro de los próximos minutos. Algo extraño, pero eficaz - Ah, claro - exprese mientras sacaba mi celular del bolsillo de mi short - ¿Diga?

- ¡¿Momo-chan?! - grito la voz chillona del la joven cibernética del otro lado haciendo que tuviese que alejar el celular de mis oídos

- ¿Que sucede? - dije más tranquila y ahora poniendo mi celular frente a mí para ver a la peli azul - Ya voy para allá

- No tardes y si quieres trae a tu amigo ese - ordenó y finalizo para después desaparecer de la pantalla

-Bien, ya la has oído - guarde mi teléfono en el mismo bolsillo y voltio a ver la cara de mi amigo, estaba algo sorprendido - ¿Moint? - sí, ese es su nombre, los nombres del lugar a que me fui eran muy extraños aunque no hay queja el mío es igual, el por fin salió de su "shock" y me sonrió para asentir y seguir caminando.

- Por fin - dije completamente feliz, acabamos de llegar a la base del Mekakushi Dan, y la verdad, cuanto la extrañaba. Me acerque a la puerta siendo seguida por Moint y toque esperando respuesta de dentro

- ¿Si? - una voz se hizo escuchar por medio de una pequeñísima apertura en la puerta

- Hola - me incline un poco hacia la rendija saludando para que me reconocieran aunque no sé si fuese fácil

- ¿Que se le ofrece? - lo sabía, no me reconocerían así como estoy en estos momento y menos si vengo con un completo desconocido como lo es Moint

- ¿Acaso no me recuerdas? - dije sarcásticamente, para minutos después ver como el ojo que se podía ver me miraba de arriba a abajo - ¿Alguna idea de quién soy?

- ... - minutos en silencio viendo como aquella persona, que yo tampoco reconocía, trataba de saber quién era - Lo siento, pero no sé quién eres - finalizo y me cerro el espacio de la puerta

Sorprendida voltee a ver a mi acompañante y él me vio apenado. Tome mu celular y rápidamente dije:

- Ene-chan - llame a la joven cibernética, que por suerte aun seguía dentro de mi celular

- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto sorprendida, tal vez por mi cara o porque la llame

- Podrías ir a decirle a alguien que venga a abrirme

- Ah, claro, espera un momento - dijo y desapareció de la pantalla, guarde mi móvil y espere hasta que escuche un pequeño ruido y acto seguido la puerta se abrió

- ¿Kisaragi? - la peli verde fue la persona que abrió y me miro completamente sorprendida, yo estaba igual. Ella ya no tenía sus ropas habituales, ahora usaba un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa negra de tirante, una sudadera nueva pero del típico color morado y unos tenis morados con negro. Su cabello estaba un poco más largo y seguía en una coleta como siempre - No lo puedo creer...

- ¿Kido? - llamo una voz detrás de ella - ¿Quién es? - ahora la segunda persona aparecía. Un rubio usando pantalones de mezclilla negros, camisa amarilla, sudadera negra y tenis normales, apareció detrás de la peli verde - ¡¿Momo-chan?! - exclamo al verme para luego empujar un poco a la peli verde, pero sin hacerle daño, y abrazarme sacándome por fin de mi shock

- Kano-san, me estas matando - dije tratando de respirar ya que él me apretaba demasiado, poco después fue lanzado, por así decirlo, por la peli verde rescatándome para luego ella abrazarme no tan fuerte como el rubio - Los extrañaba demasiado - dije correspondiendo el abrazo

- Venga tienes que pasar - dejo de abrazarme para ver a mi acompañante - Tu amigo también - sonrió un poco y note como Kano los miraba algo enojado

Entramos y hay encontré a la segunda pareja de personas a las cuales corrí a abrazarlas, y estas me miraron sorprendidos para luego corresponder al abrazo

-¿Momo-san? - susurro el primero. Un joven alto, de camisa blanca y sobre esta una sudadera verde, pantalón de mezclilla y tenis blancos con unos pequeños detalles en verde

-¿Qué demonios...? - por otro lado, la otra persona que llevaba una camisa negra, sudadera roja, un pantalón de mezclilla y tenis negros, estaba demasiado sorprendido como para articular palabra alguna

- Hola - me separe de ellos para poder ver sus caras sorprendidas - Seto-san, hermano

- No me dijiste que volvías hoy - expreso mi hermano viéndome seriamente

- Nadie más que Ene-chan lo sabia - dije sonriente viendo como el rápidamente se iba a donde se encontraba la peli negra y comenzaban a pelear. Ella traía un short de mezclilla, blusa blanca y sobre esta una sudadera azul, junto con unos tenis blancos con azul

- Me alegro que estés bien

- Me alegro de haber vuelto - digo para después sentir un peso en mi espalda además de unos brazos alrededor de mi cuello - Mary-chan

- ¿Como supiste que era yo? - su voz se escuchaba algo triste pero a la vez divertida

- Adivine - ella se bajo y yo me volteo para encontrarme con la nueva Mary, ella vestía un short de mezclilla, una blusa blanca, una sudadera rosa pastel sobre esta y unos tenis rosados. Su cabello está recogido en un coleta - Te ves genial

- ¿Y lo dices tú? Te ves hermosa - otra voz apareció detrás de mí, volteo y me encontré con una castaña que usaba una falda de negra, una blusa del mismo color y una sudadera roja solo que menos fuerte que la de mi hermano - Bienvenida de nuevo, Momo-chan

- Ayano-chan - la abrace y mire a todos lados, lo que encontré fue: una persona dormida con pantalón de mezclilla, camisa negra y una sudadera amarilla arremangada, además traía unos tenis negros. - ¿Ese es Haruka-san? - dije sonriente al verlo dormir plácidamente en las piernas de Takane y esta estaba un poco sonrojada

- Si, se acababa de dormir antes de que llegaras - dejo de abrazarme y me miro mientras sonreía - Has cambiado mucho

- Todos ustedes también - veía a todos y vi como Moint se presentaba al igual que todos, claro diciendo también su habilidad. Justo cuando terminado me vieron y supongo que observaron mi cara de duda, la verdad creo que ya sabían porque era. Lo más extraño fue que las chicas me miraban con pena - ¿Dónde está? - pregunte directamente, sabía que esas miradas eran por el

POV. HIBIYA

- Regrese - dijo sonriente la chica peli negra que acababa de entrar a mi habitación, ella tenía una blusa azul y sobre esta una sudadera gris, además tenía un short de mezclilla y un tenis negros.

- Lo que digas - conteste desganado - ¿Quien era? - pregunte mas por reflejo que por curiosidad

- No lo sé, una vieja - volteo a verla ahora un poco curioso, no, no podía ser ella - Decía que si no me acordaba de ella y no sé qué tantas tonterías mas - Me levante y comencé a ponerme los tenis que estaban al lado de mi cama - ¿Qué pasa?

- No puede ser - pensé al tiempo que salía de mi habitación lo más tranquilo que podía si prestar atención a las preguntas de la chica que venía siguiéndome de cerca. Hasta que llegue a la puerta que separaba la sala del pasillo me detuve al escuchar algo

_- ¿Dónde está?_

- Es ella... - tome la perilla y la gire para abrir la puerta, sorprendentemente ella estaba hay parada, totalmente cambiada. Llevaba un short de mezclilla, y una sudadera naranja cerrada completamente, además como olvidar su típica coleta de lado aunque más larga que antes. Ella también estaba sorprendida - Momo... - susurré

- ¿Qué te pasa porque te fuiste así? - expreso la voz de la chica que venía siguiéndome - ¡Hey te estoy hablando! ¿Hibiya...? - detuvo su pregunta al ver que la rubia me abrazaba - ¿Que te crees que haces? - genial, ahora está enojada

- Estas más alto - se separo de mi, pero si alejar sus manos de mis hombros y claro ignorando completamente a la peli negra

- Te estoy hablando - exclamo y tomo las manos de la rubia para quitarlas rudamente de mis hombros - ¡¿Que te crees que haces?!

- Espera, tú eres la que abrió la puerta - voltio a ver a la persona más cerca la cual era Kido - ¿Quien es la pequeña? - dijo como si nada al tiempo que la señalaba

- Yuuki, justamente después de que te fueras entro - respondió a la pregunta viendo con algo de nerviosismo a Momo para luego verme a mí

- ¿Y qué le pasa? ¿Qué puesto tiene? - pregunto volviendo la mirada hacia la peli negra frente a mi

- Su puesto es el 10, y creo que...

- ¡Mi puesto es el 5! ¡Además, maldita anciana, te prohíbo acercártele! - interrumpió mientras me señalaba con el pulgar

- ¡¿Y por qué demonios tendría que hacerte caso?! ¡Además el puesto 5 ya está ocupada mocosa! - Oh genial, ahora ambas están enojadas esto es malo

- ¡Te prohíbo acercártele por él es...! - reaccione rápidamente y le tape la boca, yo le iba a decir eso

- Dejen que hable con ella, a solas - mire a todos, los cuales asintieron y se fueron de la sala llevándose con ellos a Yuuki

POV. MOMO

- ¿Que sucede? - había querido hablar con él y explicarle por que no le dije que me iba. Además ahora estaba más alto, tenía que levantar un poco mi cabeza para poder verlo a la cara, vestía una chamarra sin mangas blanca, una camisa azul y traía un pantalón de mezclilla y tenis blancos.

- Anciana, tengo algo que contarte - expreso seriamente, como si fuera algo demasiado peligroso - Pero antes, ¿Por qué le dijiste a todos que te ibas y a mí no? - y hay esta, la pregunta

- No lo hice porque pensé que querrías detenerme - dije sin mirarlo - además conociéndote hubieras hecho cualquier cosa para que no me mudara ¿Me equivoco? - complete la respuesta mirándolo al decir la pregunta

- No, pero... - dejo de mirarme para ver la pared - obviamente te hubiera detenido, fueron muy aburridos estos años sin tener a una anciana molestándome - sonrió haciendo que recordara algo y ahora yo me enfadaba un poco

- Por cierto, ¡¿Quién demonios es esa chiquilla que dice que tiene mi puesto?!

- ¡Hey tranquilízate, no la insultes! - soltó el, también enojado

- ¡¿Por qué demonios la defiendes?! ¡Lo ves, ya ni siquiera te acordabas de mi! ¡Probablemente estabas demasiado ocupado con esa mocosa!

- ¡Deja de insultarla! ¡Además no te olvide! ¡Más bien, extrañaba a la maldita anciana que siempre me molestaba! - creo que no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo

- ¡¿Quién demonios es ella exactamente?! - un silencio incomodo y largo apareció y el no decía nada solo permanecía callado - ¡Respóndeme!

- Ella es... - comenzó y no me gustaba como empezó, no quisiera ni imaginar que ella... - Ella es mi novia

- No... No puede ser... Esto no está pasando - pensé mientras me aleje un poco de él negando suavemente con la cabeza

- Hey... - se acercaba a mi tratando de calmarme - Se que esto es impactante pero, tienes que aceptarlo

- ¡¿Cómo?! - estalle, no creo parar pronto - ¡Me estás diciendo que te conseguiste una novia mientras yo no estaba! - demonios me siento tan mal - ¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?!

- ¡No lo sé! ¡Solo tranquilízate! ¡No es para tanto!

- Oh, para ti no ¡Pero para mí sí lo es! - no, ahora no puedo llorar, no lo haré y menos frente a él, además con este malestar tampoco quiero alguna pelea pero ya empecé y terminare hasta que alguien venga a interrumpir - ¡Tu...! Tú no sabes nada de mi...

- ¿Que dices...?

- ¡Bien! Su tiempo se acabo - interrumpió, la ahora novia del joven, este se volteó y hay, ya fue suficiente, no lo soporto mas, en eso veo que Moint se asoma y me ve

- Moint... - susurro antes de sentirme extremadamente mal, veía la cara de mi amigo y en eso el puso una cara de terror y salió corriendo hacia mí, algo me va a pasar. Y si justamente después de que pasa al lado de Hibiya, ya no sentía mis piernas y caía hacia el suelo. Es bueno que el vea un poco del futuro. Antes de sentir que mi cabeza tocara el suelo el me tomo en brazos

- ¡Momo! - y eso fue lo ultimo que escuche

Continuara...


End file.
